User talk:J!MMY8806
14:14, 28 April 2008 (UTC) About the shield on your Battleship Those shield you just put in are created in 3127 CE, about 600 years after the Human-Covenant War. Make sure you have the right information. If you need any references, see them below: *Hannibal-Class Frigate *Calypso-class Destroyer *Goliath-class Cruiser Cheers. 18:25, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Plagirism/Theiving Is frowned upon. I'd much prefer you'd not try to steal my Firestorm Close In Weapon System. Oh and the Sulaco's hull classification code with be CAG, its guided heavy cruiser. request would you do something for me like a ship comparaison of the UNSC Duality CF 01:17, 10 May 2008 (UTC) no problem btw if i want to do that by myself how do i do? CF 16:57, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Correction CA means the ship is soley armed with cannons or some kind of directed energy. CAG means its armed with guided missiles as well. Now remind me, isn't your ship armed with 250 oversized archer pods? Or I'm I seeing things? on the note of your ships, i already took the liberty of deleting them off, i prefer is people didn't steel my SPARTAN point defence laser or Firestorm point defence lasers. You are aware That UNSC still use that classification. Infact, they use it on Covvie ships as well. to this end, all UNSC ships are 'guided missile' ships, as shown in Halo 3 by the UNSC Forward Unto Dawn, a frigate, with the HCS 'FFG', guided missile frigate. I'm just trying to bloody help you here, I'm not a massive fan of people putting down misinformation. CAG vs. CA/CG Ajax is actually right on this one homeboy. -- Your Worst EnemyArnold Leroy Lewis JuniorLdfo 'Jaolee [The Thriller] [The Project] [The Unit] [The Vessel] 21:54, 11 May 2008 (UTC) I did research. And, you are wrong. CAG = Guided Missile Heavy Cruiser CG = Guided Missile Cruiser CA = Gun Cruiser -- Your Worst EnemyArnold Leroy Lewis JuniorLdfo 'Jaolee [The Thriller] [The Project] [The Unit] [The Vessel] 22:15, 11 May 2008 (UTC) Patience wearing thin... Okay okay, straight from the closest thing to accurate, parring me, wikipedeia and the USN, CA is a heavy cruiser/gun cruiser, a large cruiser armed soley with guns. CAG is a heavy cruiser armed with guided missiles. CGN is a normal cruiser than has guided missile and nuclear proppeled while CG is a normal cruiser armed with missiles. You've stated your ship is a heavy cruiser armed with missile. It is not nuclear proppelled (UNSC ships use fusion or in 'future' cases plasma) rendering the 'N' neglible. Now the fact it is a reitred classification has nothing to do with it. Halo has been known to use ship classifications that don't even exist like CFV, CCS etc etc. Its as simple as this. the UNSC uses the 20-21st century HCS system of the USN. You ship is a heavy guided missile cruiser. A CAG. Retired classification or not, thats what it is. CA is a heavy cruiser with no missiles, CG is a normal cruiser with missiles, CGN doesn't even come into this, nuclear power is neglible. Re.lalala Because the USN doesn't use them anymore. But, your's falls into that liniage, and so, it is a CAG. -- Your Worst EnemyArnold Leroy Lewis JuniorLdfo 'Jaolee [The Thriller] [The Project] [The Unit] [The Vessel] 22:28, 11 May 2008 (UTC) While i'm at it... I'll help you fix your other mistakes. On your... dreadnuaght thingy you say its a Dreadnaught-class Battleship but... dreadnaught is a kind of battleship... Its like saying you've got a battlecruiser class cruiser. Also the coding is off, as DBB means its some kind of destroyer.... BBG or creating the new one of BDG would be more accurate. Aslo for your carrier, the Ultra... thing. CVU means its utility, for carrying cargo and cargo planes. CVA or CVL or perhaps creating the new code of CVLL (large large, meaning its bigger than super carriers?) would be more accurate. Of course, you don't need the of people who know more about this, have been doing this for longer than you and are respected members of the community. Do you? Ugh CCS is Strike Battlecruiser. Check it out from the classification system. Who cares if CAG is 'currently reitred'. In a few years, they could make a new, heavy cruiser, bringing that classification into use. Just becasue its currently retired doesn't mean it isn't still there. And yes, this is fanon but that gives you no right to be both ignorant and wrong. At this rate your article(s) including this false information are on a quick highway to article purgatory. And as for it not being 'their man weapon', UNSC ship's main weapons are MACs but still use the G classification. IE the FFG foward unto dawn, a frigate armed with archers and MACs. your Articles have been moved To namespace, the article 'purgatory' where NCF articles go until they are fixed. I suspect your too stubborn to bother with that though. Its Quite simple The UNSC use the modern HCS system. Its been proven by Halo 1, 2, 3, conversations of the universe and the books. Go out and read 'em sometimes. Now its simple as thise. We're right, your wrong, thats no arrogance, thats truthfulness. your articles have been moved to your namespace, where they can't be found during searches of the site, meaning they are effectivly invisible from the outside. Once you fix them, i will move them back. Cripes Batman I messaged the UNSC and it turns out i was right. No direct any fail/attempted rebuttles to Sgt Johson, he can be sure to crush them while i sleep. NCF This site has one rule, parring the obvious no spam, no flaming, which is no None Canon Friendly articles, canon being Halo storyline, like Master Chief being a girl, the Ark actually being a slingshot that throws people into the sun, the HCS system created by the USN not being used by the USNC. Once you fix your articles, they will return. Yeah, i noticed something as well 'The symbol is based off of a system of the same name used by the ancient United States Navy. The symbols have a few things in common, a symbol beginning with "FF" generally denotes a Frigate, "DD" a Destroyer, "CC" a Cruiser, "CV" a Carrier, and "BB" a Battleship. The rest of the letters vary depending on the type of vessel. There can be dozens of types of each class of vessel.' I don't know but... this just seems to trump you 'known' part >.> Now just because it says fanon up there doesn't mean you can't ignore canon, its the one true rule of this site. Otherwise bad things happen. Namely articles being moved. I never 'play', I'm quite serious, thats why i gained adminship here. That along with my massive knowledge of all things military, Halo and most specifically, UNSC. Thats why even the founder of the website comes to me for help on UNSC articles. Uh What exactly is a Dreadnaught Class Battle Ship? -- Your Worst EnemyArnold Leroy Lewis JuniorLdfo 'Jaolee [The Thriller] [The Project] [The Unit] [The Vessel] 23:14, 11 May 2008 (UTC) They will be returned Once you take some kind of, measure to fix them, then i will move them back. Now for the fixing, theres two ways, at least for the cruiser. Removal of missiles or the adding of a single 'G' to the end of 'CA'. With the icarus, the changing of the CVU to something more appropriate like per the the ones i suggested, or the changing of its nature (carrying utility ships like cargo ships) and uh... the changing of the 'dreadnaught battleship' to either some kind of horrific destroyer as its HCS currently stands or changing the HCS to one of the ones i suggested. Oh and the name. Like i said, dreadnaught is a class of battleship, like battlecruiser is a class of cruiser. You don't name a cruiser a battlecruiser-class cruiser, its none sensical. The devil's drink Alcohol? That explains alot, heh. Okay oikay, with any articles you want rid of, add the deletion template, which is , though your pages can be renamed or moved back. To all things... I checked the HCS, it looks alright through and through (though i myself use DBG to split between dreadnaught and battleship BBG) but on the nature of templates, i'm no help, i just steal other peoples templates. I'll get Sulaco returned when i get back home tonight. Regarding Equipment It seems that you are trying to create a Infobox for equipment if I am not mistaken. Please consult this with Ajax_013 or LOMI for further information on creating infoboxes. Just a basic thing: Start infoboxes with Template: . For full list of infoboxes, see here 19:29, 13 May 2008 (UTC) Just asking, why the massive amount of ships classification? HaloFanon seemed to have a huge amount already... 14:48, 14 May 2008 (UTC) No, Halofanon has too many articles about characters. --Beatmaster180 16:40, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Request Is it okay with you if I create a ship that is a York-Class Frigate? I want to get your okay to use one of your ship classes before i actually use it. Note: If you say yes, I'll problay make some slight changes to the crew and complements but nothing major. Mapletree46 22:28, 9 June 2008 (UTC) 'ello! Dear J!MMY8806, Haven't corresponded with you for a long time; how's it goin', man? Regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 22:24, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Pictures and stuff Well you could of at least gotten your own colour palette ideas >:/ Plagiarism Plagiarism is not appreciated. Desist or be banned. RE:Plagiarism It means, don't copy and paste one of my pictures and claim it as your own. English Hey, just to let you know the language we speak here is English, and 'lykd' isn't a word. You may want to try http://dictionary.com. Thanks. :) --Darth tom (talk) No I'd prefer you didn't copy any elements of the design or reference it at all. Conflict negotiation Dear Ajax 013 and J!MMY8806, The Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Administration will be actively negotiating your case. I respectfully ask if both of you can keep calm and act civilly while we discuss your case. Thank you for your anticipated cooperation. :) I will try to let you both know when we're ready to discuss things with the both of you again. Warm regards, [[User:RelentlessRecusant|'RelentlessRecusant']] (Bureaucrat) (Talk) ( ) 17:32, 26 November 2008 (UTC) Halo Fan Fiction Wikia, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat Harvard Stem Cell Institute, Harvard University, Howard Hughes Medical Institute UMDNJ-RWJ University Hospital, UMDNJ-RWJ Medical School Plagiarism - A Cheat to yourself - Chapter 1 Hello, chum. I am directing my interest in this awkwardly hostile direction to present some rather interesting information, or advice, if you please, that I discovered documented on the Internet. Plagiarism is a rather cheap tactic for an impressionable person like my dear friend Ajax to experience. It's actually illegal to plagiarise another fellow's work, be it image or text. It's rather shameful that he was inconvenienced by such dickery, especially in the middle of such a stressful and time-consuming work/fanon schedule, like Ajax has. Now, instead of undergoing a complicated system of correction, possessive argumentation, and biased opinionations, I feel it'd be rather intellectual of yourself to withdraw any copyright violating images from your works, especially those connecting yourself to Ajax, as i'm sure even he is itching with anticipation of burying himself within his next fanonical brainstorm. If you could comply with said actions, we would all be greatly impressed by your mature and knowledgable actions, especially such actions as those stated within my message. Anyways, much to do, must hop along. Ta ta! Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 00:43, 27 November 2008 (UTC) Dr. James Holmes, 4th Corrective Institute Director Bramley Educational Halls, OCS Examination Board, Chief Examination Co-Ordinator & Corrector Legal Aid & Law Studies Expert RE:Pride-class When I say 'don't use my ship picture, that extends to taking my ship picture and adding new parts like you have. Go create a ship picture from scratch, like i have with my ships, rather than just editing mine. Another lesson Hello, young man. It appears that you haven't paid much attention to James, so it's time a new lesson is in order. Firstly, if somebody says 'No' that doesn't mean 'If you ask more I will say yes', it means 'No, you can't use it.' It also means you cannot use that image as a base and change it a little bit (or a lot). You cannot use any part of it that makes it recognisably Ajax's in your work. I hope you understand this, for it seems you really haven't paid anyone else much attention. In addition, we use English on this Wiki, so 'u' isn't an English word. I suggest using an online Dictionary to help you. :) I kindly suggest that you stop using Ajax's ship to be edited at all. You see, plagiarism's a very small, shameful and weak thing to do, and you're verging perilously close on continuing down this road. Now, I'm sure you're a nice boy, so how about you show Doctor Tom, Doctor James and the others here to help you how nice you really are by not plagiarising? That concludes our lesson for today. :) --Darth tom (talk) Plagiarism No, its still pretty obivous your just editing one of my images. If you keep copying my artwork, editing them then calling them your own I'm going to ban you for copyright and plagiarism violations. Third Lesson Well, my friend, it would seem that another lesson's in need. In the time I've been away from you, it seems you attempted to grow a little wiser, yet there's still some problems. You see, even if you want it to look like the base design of his ship, you're not allowed. That too is called plagiarism, and there's a little thing against it. It's called the policies of Halo Fanon and the law. Just a little thing, you see, that, in the big wide world, can get you arrested, should you continue this into your adult life. Secondly, I quite frankly do not give a damn about your 'intensive training' or 'wanting to be a marine'. That doesn't belong here, hence why it's called Halo Fanon. As for our next lesson, last time I checked this happened to be a free wiki anyone can edit, meaning I have every right to get involved. I don't have to know you to get involved in doing the right thing. You see, you're not allowed to use Ajax's design at all. Not as a base, not as an image, not as an edited image. That concludes our third lesson. Due to a lack of budget, the NHS doesn't have anything to prescribe you. :( --Doctor Thomas "Darth tom" Rattim (talk) Just give Ajax_013 some credit. Problem solved. KAC- 17:34, 29 November 2008 (UTC) :Um, no, Subtank. That wouldn't solve anything. Ajax has stated that he doesn't want Jimmy to use his image or design. So, if that's the case, Jimmy is not allowed to use the design. If he goes and uses it anyway, even with credit to Ajax, it'd be plagiarism. Therefore, nothing is solved by your suggestion Subtank. Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 18:56, 29 November 2008 (UTC) Still plagiarism "right well that one is my work reason for it bieng how it is is because i wanted a look like the base design of his ship" - You said that to Darth tom. It still wouldn't be your work. Why? Because you are taking Ajax's ship and changing it slightly. It doesn't matter if that's what you want it to look like. It's still plagiarism. Plagiarism is wrong. Nobody is looking down on you, but they will if you continue to plagiarise. If you continue to plagiarise, you will be banned, and your articles will be deleted. I suggest you stop now before people lose their patience. Ti[[User talk:HaloDude|'ger']] [[w:c:halofanon:User:HaloDude|'rr']] 18:47, 29 November 2008 (UTC)